Seinsei Duo
by Catirella
Summary: Heero a perdu, il doit tenir ces engagements vis à vis de Duo... Aller plutôt lire. YAOI


Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi dommage !

Couple : Duo/Heero

_Blablalbla... fautes d'orthographe de grammaire et d'accord, blablalbla j'ai fait mon maximum blablalbla... Je crois que tout ceux qui m'on déjà lu on compris. Pour les autres. JE SUIS NUL EN ORTHOGRAPHE.Merci, bonne lecture._

**Sensei Duo**

Tous les élèves regarde leur Seinsei et se demande ce qu'il attend pour commencer le cours de karaté de ce soir. Les dits élèves ont entre 18 et 60 ans et son au niveau Kyu(1) six, cinq et quatre pour ce cours.

Un des élèves : Seinsei ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Duo : Non, tout va bien il manque juste un élève.

Ils se regardent tous. Et ben non, ont est tous là !

D'un seul coup la porte du dojo s'ouvre à la voler et un homme d'environ 1m85 et 75 kilos avec un karatégi (plus communément appeler kimono) à moitié mit, fait son apparition devant 17 élèves très surpris de cette entrée.

Duo souri à la vue de Yuy dans cette tenue et en train de batailler avec la ceinture blanche qu'il lui avant donne quelques heures plutôt. Et oui, le soldat parfait avant perdu pour une fois aux échecs face à Shinigami et son gage été de devoir pendant un mois suivre les cours de karaté que donner un certain natté depuis maintenant plus de 5 ans dans le dojo de wufei.

Jusqu'à hier Duo avait respecté tous les gages de Yuy lorsqu'il perdait (sauf couper sa natte), alors fois de Shini, il allait lui aussi respecter le sein.

Duo : Monsieur Yuy, votre tenu n'est pas correct.

Heero : OMAE O KOROSU MAXWELL !

Les élèves s'écartent légèrement du dénommer Yuy. En premier il parle japonais, mais en plus ces premiers mots sont plutôt directs et pas très doux vu le ton qu'il avait employé.

Duo s'approche d'Heero et l'aide à mettre correctement la ceinture et lui effleurent les doigts avec ces mains.

Heero : Arigatai (2).

Duo retourne à sa place initiale, en face de tous ces élèves et le cours commence.

Duo : Echauffement de 20 minutes.

Pendant les 20 minutes qui suivi, 19 corps se mire en mouvement en suivant les instructions de leur Sensei.

Duo : Bien. Nous allons revoir le kata Héian nidan.

Heero un sourcil levé « sais quoi çà ? »

Duo : les ceintures blanches travailles avec les oranges, les jaunes entre vous, je viendrais vous voir après. Yuy, avec moi.

Conversation tout bas.

Heero : Duo, j'y connais rien en karaté !

Duo : Tu as perdu assume Hee-chan.

Heero : Tu joues avec le feu mon ange.

Duo recul d'un mètre et commence.

Duo : Tu sais compter jusqu'à dix en Japonais.

Réponse oblige.

Heero : Baka.

Duo : Je t'écoute.

Heero souffle : Itch, ni, sam, tchi, go, roku, itchi, atchi, kou, djiou.

Duo : Fait pas cette tête. Je fais pas ça pour t'embêter, se sont une partie des termes les plus fréquents en karaté. On va travailler le kata Taikyoku shodam.

Heero : Pourquoi on fait pas l'autre ?

Duo : Le shodam est le premier alors que le nidan est le deuxième. Il vaut mieux commencer par le shodam. Je te le montre une fois et ensuite nous le ferons ensemble d'accord.

Heero : 'Hn'.

Duo pour lui-même Mister 'hn' est de retour. Duo exécute le kata sous le regard d'un Yuy mode Perfect Soldier. Puis ensemble ils refont les mouvements lentement pour d'Heero les enregistres du premier coup, n'est pas Perfect Soldier qui veux.

Duo n'en à jamais douter et en moins d'un quart d'heure Heero maîtrise le kata shodam et les autres élèves sont dégoûter de pas être comme lui.

Il laisse Heero seul pour aller vous les ceintures jaune comme promis et les guides en leur montrant les erreurs qui font et en exécutant le kata nidan, avec eux pour les mettre plus en confiance.

Après 20 minutes passer avec les ceintures blanches, Duo demande à tous ces élèves s'ils veulent faire quelques combats entre eux pendant la demi-heure qu'il reste. Bien sur cette demande remporte un franc sucé et 3 groupes de 6 personnes sont former.

Duo demande à Heero de regarder au début sans participé. Il manquerait plus qu'il tu un de ces élèves dans le feu de l'action.

10 minutes après, Heero commence à s'impatienté d'être a genoux dans l'attente de faire un combat qu'il n'est même pas sur de faire par ailleurs.

15 minutes. Duo craque. Il stop tout et leur dit qu'ils vont assister durant les 15 dernières minutes de cours à un combat du genre nouveau.

Tous se placent à genoux autour du tatami et Duo fait signe à Heero de le rejoindre au milieu.

Duo : Tu as vu les règles en les regardant combatres. Alors applique-les.

Heero souri et se met en position de salut face à Duo.

S'engage un combat entre eux deux, que les élèves suivent avec attention. Ils n'en revient pas. Soit, ce Yuy n'est pas humain, soit, il a déjà fait du karaté, il n'y à pas d'autre explication.

Duo après une lute de plus de 10 minutes arrive à attraper le haut du karatégi de Heero avec sa main droit palace sa jambe droite ou il faut et fait passer Heero de l'autre côté du tatami qui retombe sur son dos (c'est pas du karaté). Heero furieux se relève et foudroie du regard Duo.

Heero : Gaki(3) ! Tu as triché.

Duo : Ureeru, Hee-Chan j'ai pas pu résister. Avec un petit sourire le visage légèrement pencher et la natte à moitié dénatté.

Heero n'a jamais pu résister à son tenshi au yeux améthyste lorsqu'il le regarde de cette façon. Surtout après l'effort.

Et sans sen rendre compte, il c'est approcher de son petit démon et là embrassé avec fougue devant des élèves en parfaite imitation de poisson.

Lorsque les lèvres de Heero et Duo de détache enfin, Duo vient de réaliser ou ils sont.

En cours de karaté, au milieu du tatami, entourer de 17 adultes les regardant la bouche ouvert.

Duo rigole en les regarde et le plus naturellement du monde dit :

Duo : Je crois que j'ai oublié de vous présente mon mari, Heero Yuy Maxwell. Bon, je vous dis à lundi prochain et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine.

Se retournant vers son amour.

Duo : Toi, je veux te revoir mercredi soir pour les cours de niveaux trois et deux.

Heero : Si tous les cours que tu me prodigue se finisse de cette manier, je prends un abonnement pour là vie.

Puis il l'embrasse à nouveau, mais cette fois avec une main qui avant glissé sous le haut d'un karatégi plus très bien tenu pas une ceinture noire aussi défaite que la natte.

La suite est une histoire entre les deux karatégi.

_Fini_

(1) Il n'y à aucune traduction pour ce mot. Terme en Karaté pour les différentes couleurs et niveaux de ceintures

(2) Arigatai merci / reconnaissant

(3) Gaki : démons affamés, petit démon (pour mon texte « petit démon »)

(4) Ureeru : être désoler, être anxieux

_Je remercie mon ex-mari qui ma gentiment prêter ces livres sur le karaté. Il est ceinture noire et moi, ben rien du tout, mais je suis plus rapide que lui, na !_

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fiction._


End file.
